


The Teeth are a Key to Understanding

by ChroniclesOfJan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Burrowlanders, Fantasy, Humans, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best, Inktober 2020, Orcs, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Random & Short, Teeth, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclesOfJan/pseuds/ChroniclesOfJan
Summary: Dinner with the newly formed trio gives Amethyst an interesting new entry to her notes. Featuring everyone's favorite brain, brawn, and...human?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Inktober 2020 - Fantasy Type





	The Teeth are a Key to Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm falling a bit behind. I'm home this weekend and planning on catching everything up. Wish me luck and please enjoy Day 8: Teeth!

Photutus an interesting creature.

Burrowlanders mostly stayed underground, with vast caves connecting their burrows to their neighbors. Photutus on the other hand enjoyed the sunlight, not in his eyes of course, but it was warm on his white fur.

Photutus was considered a bit of an outcast to the other burrowlanders. Not only because of his love of sunshine, but also because he loves education. His collection of information hidden away in his burrow apparently could be enough to rival the great libraries of old. The information he gave me about burrowlanders, as well as some other Creatures he had become acquainted with, was beyond my wildest dreams. His temperament was also a nice change of pace from my more brutish companion.

“I do say Amethyst, you are more knowledgeable of the woods than I would have thought for a human! Wonderful, quite wonderful indeed.” I blushed at the compliment. Argnuk, on the other hand, snorted.

“Oh a real genius this one. Ready to fight an orc with a toothpick, and argue with a gremlin for a map. Really, what would the humans do without her.” I rolled my eyes at my partner’s antics, much more used to his insults than any compliments. I was honestly starting to believe that it was how orcs showed affection.

We sat in relative silence as Argnuk cooked our dinner. As Argnuk began to hand out skewers of meat, Photutus shook his head, stating he would be happier eating some of the grass around the enclosure. 

My ears pricking up on the new information, I was quick to swallow down my portion and scrambled for my notebook, causing both of my companions to look up.

“What now?” Argnuk asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Teeth!” I exclaimed, not looking up from my notebook.

“What about teeth, Amethyst?” Photutus asked, much more gently, trying to peer over my shoulder down onto the paper.

“All of the different creatures have different types of teeth! Why hadn’t I thought of it? That could explain what they prefer to eat long before I end up being their dinner!

Orcs have sharp canines, much like humans, but more like knives than ours. Yet they also have a few flat molars to better grind the bones of their food down. That is how Argnuk has been able to swallow his food whole like a freaking snake! Their teeth have evolved to fit their bloodthirsty dietary needs.

Burrowlanders have sharp incisors, but their teeth are primarily flat and better for grinding. This fits perfectly with their more vegetarian lifestyles. Remaining underground a majority of the time, it isn’t often that they would come to the surface, so they’re not exactly top predators. 

Meanwhile something more like a vampyr—”

“Don’t humans need to breathe?” Argnuk asked, conspiratorily looking at Photutus, as if the rodent would be able to shut up the excited human.

“Yes, I do believe their biology would require it. Amethyst, why are teeth this exciting? They’re simply bones, yes?”

“The evolutionary aspects of these are fascinating, and not to mention  _ Argnuk, _ ” I offered the orc a pointed glare, “if I can tell what each creature eats simply by looking at their mouth, I could probably avoid death a lot easier.” He simply huffed at me and picked up a second boar’s leg which he proceeded to eat whole. Seriously, can orcs just unhinge their jaw? How does he do that?

The rest of the night passed silently, with us each going about our own tasks. If it wasn’t for the fact I was sitting in a forest with a tree stump serving as my backrest, I would’ve almost considered the scene before me as domestic. Eventually, as we began to get ready for bed, Photutus broke the silence.

“Seeing the other Creatures will be quite exciting I’m sure. All I’ve ever done is read about them. You will surely learn more than I.”

“Would you like to come with us?” I blurted out. “You could meet the other Creatures with me.” Argnuk looked like me as if I had grown a second head.

“You met him only a few hours ago, and now your offering for him to travel around with you? How can we trust him?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“You met me and within five minutes decided to join me without me even wanting you to. Do you have room to talk?” He glared at the fire, seeming to submit to my questioning. I smiled at my companions. “The unstoppable trio! We have the brains,” I pointed to Photutus, “the brawn,” I pointed to Argnuk, “and the…”

“Beauty?” Photutus offered.

“Bastard.” Argnuk grunted.

“Thanks guys.”


End file.
